Mobile communications systems continue to be developed to provide wireless communications services to a greater variety of electronic devices. In more recent years, third and fourth generation mobile telecommunication systems, such as those based on the 3GPP defined UMTS and Long Term Evolution (LTE) architectures have been developed to support more sophisticated communications services to personal computing and communications devices than simple voice and messaging services offered by previous generations of mobile telecommunication systems. For example, with the improved radio interface and enhanced data rates provided by LTE systems, a user may enjoy high data rate applications such as mobile video streaming and mobile video conferencing that would previously only have been available via a fixed line data connection. The demand to deploy third and fourth generation networks is therefore strong and the coverage area of these networks, i.e. geographic locations where access to the networks is possible, is expected to increase rapidly.
More recently it has been recognised that rather than providing high data rate communications services to certain types of electronics devices, it is also desirable to provide communications services to electronics devices that are simpler and less sophisticated. For example, so-called machine type communication (MTC) applications may be semi-autonomous or autonomous wireless communication devices which may communicate small amounts of data on a relatively infrequent basis. Some examples include so-called smart meters which, for example, are located in a customer's house and periodically transmit information back to a central MTC server data relating to the customer's consumption of a utility such as gas, water, electricity and so on. Other examples include applications to automotive technology and medical devices
As will be appreciated it is desirable to provide arrangements for reducing power consumption and therefore increasing battery life of communications devices operating to communicate data via mobile communications networks.